


Falling Together

by calystegia



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, IN THAT CASE WE'LL JUST FALL TOGETHER, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, Romance, i love them, this was my favorite scene ever it deserves so much attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11770986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calystegia/pseuds/calystegia
Summary: WOLFRAM CATCHES YURI FROM FALLING OFF THE CLIFF IN EPISODE 31 AND GETS FUCKED!!!!!!! in the heart by his pure love for yuri and cuddles him forever and ever





	Falling Together

**Author's Note:**

> i feel really good about this one! the first part is based directly off the episode, the rest is original and what should have happened afterwards.

“Finally, I caught you!”

With the words at his command, Wolfram couldn’t begin to express the elation he felt upon finally reuniting with Yuri. After the incident leading to Conrart’s dismembered arm and subsequent disappearance, Wolfram could only have nightmares. Nightmares about Yuri being in trouble, being alone, being tortured...but those were still better than the ones where he was dead. Wolfram would never admit it to anyone, but he feared for Conrart as well. At least Wolfram knew Yuri was alive (for now) thanks to Ulrike, but he didn’t know a thing about Conrart’s condition. Conrart may be half human, but he’s also half brother; and Wolfram couldn’t deny that he has cared for Conrart’s well-being in his own impulsive way.

Yet now that he could feel Yuri’s hand in his, warm and pulsing, Wolfram found immediate comfort. Those restless nights on unsteady ships were nothing compared to this sense of relief, and Wolfram thought he’d brave a thousand more seaward journeys just to see Yuri’s face again. The bad dreams about Yuri that replaced Wolfram’s seasickness on the way here thankfully turned out to be just that; bad dreams. Wolfram would rather be nauseous on boats for the rest of his life than have another nightmare like those.

“Wolfram...what are you doing here?”

“Well, Yuri,” Wolfram responded as confidently as he could, pretending he wasn’t about to cry like a lovesick wife, “since you’re such a little flirt, I put a transmitter on you so I could track you down the world over. Come on, I’m lifting you up.”

“Wait, Wolfram! One false move, and you’ll fall too…”

The concern in Yuri’s heart-melting black eyes made Wolfram feel stronger than ever. If only he’d look at me like that more often, thought Wolfram, instead of always flirting with other men.

Even so, Wolfram felt himself smile.

“In that case, we’ll just fall together.”

Yuri’s pupils blew wide at his words.

Why did his heart jump when he heard that?

“Trust me,” Wolfram said, pulling Yuri up with all his might to the point where he fell on top of the blond, completely knocking the wind out of him.

After a moment, Yuri slowly lifted himself off and apologized, resting on his knees.

Yuri had begun to cry. Wolfram told him it was okay, since he could only imagine the stress and pain he must have felt from what he had just been through, but all he really wanted to do was hold Yuri in his arms. Wolfram felt it wouldn’t be right if he did so now, though; he knew Yuri wasn’t crying for him. Wolfram stared sadly at Conrart’s severed arm, wrapped in white cloth and so gripped tightly in Yuri’s hand it might even be bruised.

Wolfram’s eyes were more gentle than ever as he sat with the sobbing Yuri. “I can’t believe what a fool I am…”

Had he ever seen Yuri this vulnerable before? Wolfram was used to the heartache Yuri causes him, but seeing his Demon King like this broke his heart. Wolfram leaned back on his hands, chiding Yuri as he usually would.

“Yeah, and a wimp to boot,” Wolfram chided, leaning back on his hands.

Yuri growled, his frustrated and teary eyes finally facing Wolfram instead of the ground. “Don’t call me that!”

Wolfram almost smiled; Yuri finally lifted his head.

“What? A wimp is a wimp, that’s all.”

Yuri kept shouting, and Wolfram was okay with it, so long as it made him feel better. “Man, what is your _problem_ , you- you...heh…”

Even though Wolfram sort of wanted to do it for him, Yuri wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. He began to laugh, and though it was a weak, hiccup-like chuckle, it was laughter nonetheless. Wolfram smiled as Yuri kept rubbing his eyes. Thank goodness, thought Wolfram, he’s starting to feel better.

He had better return the favor later. Wolfram would make sure of it.

 

Now that Wolfram was no longer sick with worry, he could focus on being sick at sea again. He wouldn’t feel so bad if Yuri was the one with a hand on his back instead of Gisela, but of course he was too busy _bonding_ with another man to spare some attention for his fiancé. Stupid adulterous…

Wolfram coughed a little as he slid down the side of the ship, sitting with his legs pulled in close. Yuri really had no idea how worried Wolfram had been.  
It was making him feel...incredibly lonely.

Wolfram lowered his head, staring at his knees. How much longer would this one-sided relationship continue? Was Yuri even aware of how he constantly tugs Wolfram’s emotions left and right, twisting them around until they tangle into that painful knot he feels in his stomach?

From the way he was laughing the sunset away with his ‘friend’, Wolfram would guess not.

Yuri is really going to make Wolfram spell it out for him, isn’t he? The 27th Demon King really is an idiot.

 

“Oh, hey Wolfram. Feeling better yet?” Yuri greeted him casually as the blond noble wobbled into one of the ship’s luxury bedrooms. It seemed Yuri was already preparing to sleep early; it’s understandable after his struggle against End of The Wind.

“Take a wild guess,” Wolfram said through his hand, leaning back against the door he just closed, still pale in the face from his earlier episode.

“No good, huh?” Yuri sighed in sympathy, “I thought I heard Gisela say you got over your seasickness on the way here. Guess I heard wrong. That’s too bad.”

“Yuri,” Wolfram tried to sound serious as he attempted to stand up straight, “I need to...to talk to you.”

“If it’s about sharing a bed with me again, don’t even try! There’s no way I’ll get any sleep if you throw up next to me all night. Though, you’ll probably sneak in anyway…”

He was cruel, thought Wolfram. Too cruel.

Wolfram growled as he approached the double-black. “You wimp! How dare you treat your fiancé like this! You’re awful!”

“What? I just can’t get used to having another guy sleep in my bed!”

“I guess I’m not even worth any thanks for saving your life back there, am I?”

_That’s not it._

“You’re always acting like this towards me, but with other people…”

_Stop being selfish._

“Sometimes I wonder- do you even care about me? Or us?”

_It’s just like Gwendal said. I’m too emotional when it comes to Yuri._

The Demon King looked at Wolfram with a mixture of shock and confusion. He was right to look like that. Wolfram started an argument out of nowhere.

Wolfram started feeling sick again, but not from the swaying ship. This isn’t what he came here to say; the complete opposite, in fact.

Yuri’s clueless, stupid, adorable face only made Wolfram feel more agitated. He was ashamed, embarrassed, frustrated...and hopelessly in love; in love with this oblivious, adulterous, insanely handsome Demon King who was _supposed_ to be his fiancé, but acts nothing like it.

The speechless Yuri could only stare at Wolfram’s red face until the blond whipped around and shamefully headed for the door.

“I’m sorry,” he said quickly, “I’ll- share a room with someone else.”

Just as Wolfram thought he was mad enough at himself to start crying, Yuri grabbed his arm.

“Wolfram…”

He didn’t turn around. He didn’t want Yuri to see him if he started crying over nothing.

“What… I said I’d leave you alone.”

Great. His voice was clearly shaking.

Yuri slowly let go of Wolfram’s arm and spoke quietly, carefully.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said slowly, “even if it is partly your fault.”

“No, I do owe you an apology. I didn’t think enough about your feelings.”

Yuri sighed and looked down, and it was silent between them for a moment. He continued.

“I guess I was so overwhelmed by everything that happened, I forgot to consider what you must’ve had to go through just to find me. All that sea travel and human territory...and losing track of Conrad as well. Thank you for coming so far to look for me, I’m sure Gwendal was against it. I really...really was glad to see you at that time.”

“Yuri…” Wolfram whispered, turning around to reveal his beautiful emerald eyes that were pleasantly widened. “Do you...do you mean it?”

The way Wolfram was looking at him with that delicate, hopeful expression made Yuri feel weird. It made his face warm up and his heart tremble. He took a step back, almost as if he were trying to get away from those unfamiliar emotions that were making him feel vulnerable.

“Of course I do,” he said honestly, shamelessly staring into Wolfram’s wondrous irises; he’d never seen an eye color like that back in Japan, so it always got his attention. His eyelashes were so long, he really was as pretty as a girl. “So…I’m sorry. For hurting you like that.”

He was doing it again. Yuri was yanking Wolfram’s feelings for him around with his kind words and unfaltering gaze. It made him weak when Yuri looked at him so seriously, ever since the day Wolfram fell for him. Why did he have to be so _handsome_? It drives Wolfram’s emotions wild, makes his chest feel tight, makes him want to grab on to Yuri and never let him go.

Which is exactly what he did.

“W-Wolfram! What’s wrong?” Yuri almost fell back from the surprise of his fiancé wrapping his arms around his neck.

“Yuri,” Wolfram spoke quietly over his shoulder, “I was so worried about you. When...when I heard you had been attacked as soon as you arrived in our world, I felt so hopeless, I didn’t know what I would do if you had been hurt or- or killed. Please don’t leave me, Yuri. Never again.”

Yuri felt strange; this might be the first time Wolfram has ever hugged him like this. He’s gotten used to being held by guys thanks to Günter and Conrad, but right now it felt...different. Yuri didn’t exactly dislike it, but he wasn’t completely comfortable either. Why is it so different when Wolfram does it?

Even so, Yuri sympathized with the sensitive demon tribesman. He could hear Wolfram start to cry a little bit, so Yuri carefully wrapped his arms around his back, albeit a bit awkwardly.

“Sorry for worrying you, Wolfram,” Yuri said softly. “I’ll try to not let it happen again.”

Wolfram chuckled weakly through his tears, “Well, you’re such a wimp I doubt you can fend for yourself if it does happen again.”  


“Ugh, can you give it a rest-”

“But that’s why,” Wolfram cut in, “you have me to protect you. Always. I’ll never let go of you again, Yuri.”

Yuri found himself with a tiny smile after he heard that. “Thank you, Wolfram. I think I’m pretty lucky to be on your good side and… Uh, Wolfram? Wh-what are you…”  


Wolfram held Yuri tighter, letting one of his hands trail down Yuri’s back lovingly. It made Yuri tremble unwillingly and feel warm in the face.

“I want to enjoy this for a little longer,” Wolfram whispered, pressing his eyes into the crook of Yuri’s neck. “I missed you so much, Yuri.”

Yuri swallowed hard and realized he was holding his breath. He decided to quietly comply as a sort of apology, but after a minute or two, he started getting really uncomfortable.

Yuri put his hands on Wolfram’s shoulders, gently trying to push him off.

“Hey, Wolfram, can you- let go now?”

“No way,” he said firmly, “I said I’d never let go of you, and I meant it.”

“I know but- I didn’t think you were being so literal!”

Wolfram smiled against Yuri’s neck, amused by his fiancé’s agitation. “Yuri, don’t be like that. We _are_ engaged, remember?”

“You’re _still_ going on about that? I told you we’re not really…” Yuri hesitated uncharacteristically. “R-regardless, you have let go at some point. C’mon Wolfram, I’m tired, let me sleep.”

Even through incessant pleading, Yuri couldn’t pry the other boy off of him, and after much whining on Wolfram’s part, they both ended up sharing Yuri’s bed (as usual) even though there was a separate one right next to it. The beds on the ship were singles, so Wolfram was basically suffocating Yuri with his arms still hooked tightly around his neck and laying on half of his body. There’s no way Yuri can sleep like this.

Yuri turned his head to look at Wolfram’s naturally pale face. He was already snoring; Yuri would never understand how Wolfram falls asleep so fast, even on this rocking ship. Then again, Wolfram looked exhausted. Maybe it was a combination of the nausea and crying just now?

Being so close to his face, Yuri could see more details. The skin around Wolfram’s eyes was darkened and a little pink, and the color in his cheeks was faded. Wolfram definitely didn’t sleep well this past week, if at all. And it was all because of Yuri.

The Demon King sighed softly. Wolfram can be such a handful, but it does feel nice to have someone care about you so much. Although he might be a bit too clingy most of the time, at least he’s cute, right?

Well, Yuri would never  _ ever  _ say it outloud, but if he were to be honest with himself, he didn’t really mind having Wolfram follow him everywhere. It was comforting to know Wolfram would always there when Yuri needs him.

_ I guess I really do rely on Wolfram a lot, huh?  _ Yuri thought as he closed his eyes.

 

There was a knock on the door in the late morning, although neither noble heard it in their deep sleep.

“Hey, Shibuya, are you up yet? I’m coming in,” Murata’s muffled voice echoed through the thick door before it opened cautiously. Murata peeked his head in curiously, calling out for his friend once more.

“I need to talk to you about- oh…”

Murata shut his mouth when he saw the couple cuddling in the bed. Yuri was facing Wolfram now, their foreheads pressed together, with Wolfram still cradling Yuri’s head tenderly in his arms. Somewhere along the way it seems Yuri had thrown an arm and a leg around Wolfram (maybe in an attempt to keep himself on the bed), but Yuri was sleeping contently nonetheless.

Murata grinned stupidly, sticking his tongue out at the boys tangled together in the small bed.

The bespectacled teen snuck back out of the room, whispering, “I'll give 'em ten more minutes,” before quietly closing the door to leave them be.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for your time. i hope they're in characterrrrrrrr (aside from the fact that i keep hinting yuri has subconscious feelings for wolfram)


End file.
